The Discovery of Truth
by Mrs.K.Lupin
Summary: James and Lily are back from the dead. They have been given a mission of major importance. They must unite their friends and protect Harry. Will they suceed. Set in POA. Contains hints of male/male slash
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story and I hope you enjoy it. It is set during Harry's third year. There might be slight references to slash. I don't own any of the characters except for the bearded old man in the first chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1:****The Mission**

Both me and my wife were apprehensive when the old bearded man called us to his office. The after life was not what we imagined. Lily always believed it would be like the garden of Eden, except not on Earth. Instead it was dull. Yeah you could always talk to dead famous people, I had been talking to JFK recently and Lily liked talking to Shakespeare. However, we had to drop these conversations and head to the office.

The man in the office was dressed in white robes. This gave us the impression that he was very wise. He acknowledged us and asked me to close the door. We sat for a few minutes in silence. I looked around the room. The desk we were sat at was made from walnut. There were pictures on the wall as well as a highly polished mirror. The man coughed and brought me attention back to him.

"Now Lily and James, something important is happening in Britain and I want you two to help find out what is going on."

"But sir, what is going on?" I asked, a look of confusion on my face.

"Someone has escaped from Azkaban and I want you to find out the truth about the escape. Your son Harry might also be in danger and he is crucial to defeating Lord Voldemort. I will therefore send you back."

"But why us, why not Godric Griffindor? He is a lot stronger than us and a lot wiser," My wife asked, her green eyes showing her confusion clearly.

"Because I trust you and I don't think Godric wants to return to Britain. He enjoys sunbathing on the beach here too much. Besides, I think Harry would prefer it if it was you," the man informed us.

"Lily I guess we better get ready." I was stopped before I could leave the room. The man's voice went hoarse and his eyes rolled into their sockets. I thought he was having a fit.

"The innocent has escaped to find the guilty. He has escaped to reveal the truth and reunite the friends and the family. He will succeed in one but not in the other. The two missionaries must help to reunite the friends and protect the boy who lived." The man started coughing and clearing his throat. Both me and Lily were concerned. Lily was the less shocked of us both. She looked as if she knew what happened. She could also see that I was agitated and started rubbing me back. We bid our goodbyes and left the office.

We headed to our bedroom. It was very minimalist and comfortable. Lily was grabbing clothes from the wardrobe and threw them into the open bag. She was oddly quiet and seemed like she had a lot on her mind. I embraced her and hoped this was reassuring. She smiled weakly. I helped her finish packing. We both sat on the bed. We were both thinking about Harry. We didn't know how long it had been since we died. Would he still be a baby or would he be a man? We didn't know but we knew we would soon find out. We left the bedroom and decided to return to the office.

The man was charming a boot when we returned to the office. His tongue was sticking out as he charmed the boot. He was deep in concentration. There was another boot on the desk as well.

"These are your portkeys to take you back. You each grab a boot. I'm afraid that you will have to be separated but, it will only be for a short time." I nodded weakly as I grabbed a boot. I felt like I was being tugged at my naval. I was spinning fast and felt dizzy, when I suddenly hit the ground.

The ground was cool and hard. I could here voices but I couldn't figure out who they belonged to or what they were saying. I sat up. My back was against a cauldron. I could smell that something was burning when the cauldron I leant against exploded. The professor was walking towards me. His dark eyes were glowing with anger. His hair was lank and greasy and he had a large hooked nose.

"Well what do we have here? Potter, what are you doing in my potions classroom? I hope you weren't the one to cause that cauldron to explode." I suddenly recognised the man. My stomach twisted and I shook as I tried to stand up.

"Snape, Snape , Snape. Why do you still look at me as if you hate me. I've been dead for years and you still hate me. Besides I've only just arrived and I don't have a wand, so how could I make that cauldron explode?" I answered a smile on my face. So Snape was the potions master now.

"Get out Potter, I don't want to see your smug face again." He looked as if he would kill me so I walked out. As I walked out a pair of red heads mouthed Harry. This unnerved me a little. I left the room and decided to explore. I needed to find Lily and complete our mission.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will hopefully update both Sirius what are you doing in Forks? And this story. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading my new story. I hope you are enjoying it. Please read and review. I would like it if constructive criticism was given then I could improve as a writer. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 2:****Where am I?**

The ground was hard as I hit it. I blinked as the sun hit my eyes. I tried to stand up but was suddenly knocked down. I could taste blood. A large twig tried to hit me but this time I was able to avoid it. Great just what I need a tree attacking me. The tree was moving trying to sweep me off my feet. I suddenly recognised the tree. It was the Whomping Willow. I was still dodging it when suddenly it froze. A ginger cat was pressing a knot on the base of the tree. I suddenly felt a hot breath on the back of my neck. A large black dog was hovering behind me. It pushed me towards the tree.

The gap under the tree led to a dark tunnel. I had to bend double to fit. The tunnel was very long and I wondered where it led to. The dog was still pushing me along and the cat was leading. I suddenly saw a light at the end of the tunnel. I climbed up the stairs and found myself in an empty room, but where was I?

The room was large and looked like it hadn't been used in a long time. Most of the furniture had been damaged. The room was covered in a layer of dust. There was a four poster bed the doors and walls. When I turned around the dog had disappeared and a man was standing in his place. His hair was an elbow length tangle, his face was sunken and his eyes were hollowed. He had a look of puzzlement on his face.

"How did you get here? You are meant to be dead Lily. You should not be here."

"Me and James were given a job to do. We got separated and now I want to find my husband. I have a few questions for you sir. Where am I? Who are you? And what are you doing here?" The man was pondering for an answer. He looked deep in thought.

"Lily, it's me Padfoot. I'm so sorry I couldn't look after Harry after you died. I was locked up in Azkaban for a crime I didn't commit. Dumbledore decided to send Harry to your sister. As for where you are, this is the Shrieking Shack." He answered. He seemed so depressed and desperate. I patted his arm. He relaxed at the touch. He took me towards a cupboard. He noticed I was bleeding. He opened the cupboard and took out a potion. He then dragged me towards the four poster bed. As soon as I touched the pillow I fell asleep.

I walked along the empty corridor. Snape's face was swimming in my thoughts. I was so distracted that I accidentally bumped into Professor McGonagall. She turned around. I rubbed my head. My fingers were covered in blood.

"James what are you doing here? No this is not possible. The dead can't come back to life." She shook her head and was laughing hysterically. She grabbed James and took him towards the seventh floor. I suddenly realised that she was taking me towards Dumbledore's office.

"Chocolate Frog." The gargoyle jumped out of the way and she dragged me towards the stairs. I was suddenly thrust into the office.

" Ah Professor McGonagall what do you need." He suddenly saw me with my messy black hair and glasses, "Ah, yes I've heard a rumour that you were in the castle. Severus informed me that you were in his potions class. Its a good thing the students thought you were Harry or else we would have a very serious problem."

"Thanks sir, but I need to find Lily. Has any of the teachers seen her in any of their classes?"

"I'm afraid not James. There are more pressing matters at this moment in time. Your ex-friend Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban prison. We need to find him and return him to the dementors. I think you better stay with our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in the mean time. Don't worry about Lily, we will find her I promise. Here is letter for you to show to the professor. He will answer any questions you have. You better go it's nearly dinner time." I smiled bid the professors goodbye. I decided to go to the Great Hall. My stomach was rumbling and needed to find the professor. The bell rang and the classes headed to the Great Hall.

When I awoke the shack was quiet. I felt where my cut was. It was healing cleanly. I could smell the potion. Sirius smiled at me.

"Thank god you're awake Lily. Its been a few hours. You need to get up." He grabbed me gingerly. My arm still ached where I had been hit by the willow. The bed had been comfy but I desperately wanted my husband to be here with me. He supported me and I slowly walked towards the door.

"Goodbye Sirius. I hope I see you again."

"I'll come with you after all you don't want to be hit by the tree again." He led me along the tunnel out of the tree and towards Hogwarts. We would discover the truth and protect my son.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and**** review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. I am going to clarify who's point of view for each section. Please continue to read and review.**

**Chapter 3:****Old Friends and enemies**

James' Pov

The great hall was filling up fast. I could hear people gossiping and discussing the latest news. I saw some familiar faces who had been in the potions class. I was looking around when I suddenly heard the name Harry being mentioned.

" Hey Harry, what were you doing in our potions class? I thought you hated Snape." A red haired boy asked.

" I wasn't in your potions class George. I was in Care of Magical Creatures with Ron and Hermione. You wouldn't believe what Malfoy tried to do." The other red haired boy who was sitting next to George replied,

"We've heard. He insulted a hippogrith and tried to get Hagrid sacked. It's his fault he got attacked the stupid git."

"Fred, you don't insult someone just because you don't like them."

"Yeah but, Hermione, he is a git," the youngest red haired boy answered.

"Anyway we want to continue on with our story. Snape was looking at the Harry look a like like he wanted to kill him. Well it was kinda similar to the look he always gives you and Professor Lupin, pure loathing," the twins chorused. Great the story about my appearance was spreading across the school like wildfire. I looked towards the staff table and thoughts drifted to the familiar name.

I knew a Lupin when I was at Hogwarts. He was kind, sweet and very clever. He was also a hard worker and incredibly brave. I wondered where he was. Was he married? Did he have kids? I wish I knew where he was. He was a werewolf and had suffered at the hands of the ministry of magic. I knew he hadn't died, I hadn't seen him in the after life. The Lupin I knew had many scars on his face and body. His hair was fluffy and tawny coloured and he had amber eyes. Before fifth year he was a head shorter than me and Sirius but, during that summer, he had a massive growth spurt. By the time I had died, Lupin was the tallest of my friends. My eyes were wet with tears at the memory. I remembered the last thing I had ever said to him.

**Flashback**

"Hey James, Lily, how is Harry today?" He asked.

"He's good Remus. He is just asleep at the moment." Lily answered while shifting her eyes towards me. I shook my head and took a deep breath in.

"Lupin, we have reason to believe that one of our closest friends is a spy for Voldemort. We have reason to believe that you have been spying on us." My voice broke as I accused my friend.

"James, Lily, you know I would do no such thing. You're the closest thing to family I've got left. Why would I ever go to Voldemort's side?" His voice was thick with emotion. Tears were running down his cheeks.

" Because you're a werewolf and Voldemort will create a world in which you are in a better position. Now why don't you just leave werewolf. I never want to see you near my family again." He was glaring at me with pure anger. The shadow of the wolf was on his face and it was terrifying. With an obvious effort, he turned and left, silent tears still falling down his cheeks.

**End Flashback**

Lupin had looked so angry when I didn't call him by his name. I had very much regretted that conversation. Lupin had been telling the truth the whole time. I was prepared to wait forever for him to come to us. I wanted to tell him how sorry I was for accusing him of something he never did. I was now angry with Peter and Sirius. Peter betrayed us and Sirius killed him. I could understand the motive, but a life is a life and no one should be murdered. Dumbledore beckoned me towards the staff table.

As I walked towards the staff table, I felt like the whole hall was staring at me. Many mouthed the name Potter and it unnerved me. Snape was shooting glances between me, a student and a tawny haired man, who was busy talking to Professor Flitwick. Professor McGonagall was smiling at me and moved to let me sit next to her.

"Have you given Professor Lupin the letter yet?" I shook my head. "Well why not?" She asked.

"Professor Dumbledore said give the letter to the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and he didn't tell me who they were." James answered.

"He is the one talking to Professor Flitwick. Don't worry about disturbing them James, they are only discussing who they believe will win the Quidditch cup this year. Flitwick is the head of Ravenclaw house and so is defending his own house. Lupin, on the other hand, is trying to convince him that Gryffindor has the better quidditch team. I think Lupin needs a break anyway," Dumbledore added winking towards the two professors. I walked towards them. Flitwick looked the same as ever. His black hair was sleeked down and he was still small. Lupin's hair was tawny with streaks of gray. There were scars on his face and his amber eyes were glittering with delight. They both seemed comfortable and close friends. I tried to ignore my stomach rumbling. All of a sudden Lupin turned around and stared towards me. My throat went dry as I passed the letter towards him.

Lily's Pov

The castle was quiet as I entered it. It was strange being back in the place where me and my friends would gossip about boys or the latest band or their latest plan to get Sirius to go out with them. I could remember the hours I spent in the library with Mary and Remus. I would always end up helping Remus with potions or any work he missed due to his condition. Of course at the time I didn't know about Remus being a werewolf. I was surprised when James told me about it. I could hear talking from the Great Hall. I didn't want to interrupt dinner so I decided to explore the castle. I climbed up the stairs and headed towards my favourite portrait.

Remus' Pov

Oh my god! I must be hallucinating. Is that James standing in front of me. My eyes were blurring and I tried to blink the tears away. James was meant to be dead and the dead can not come back to life. He looked a lot like James. His eyes were hazel and his jet black hair was as messy as ever. His glasses were lopsided. He held out a letter for me. I grabbed it and tore open the parchment envelope. Dumbledore's script covered the letter. It took me a few minutes to read the letter. Dumbledore wanted me to look after James while he was staying here. My heart was beating so fast at the chance of spending time with Prongs but, my head was not so accepting. James had hurt me. He hadn't trusted me and believed that I was the spy. How could I forgive him when he hurt me so badly. No,I was going to trust my heart.

"James it is so good to see you again. I'm really sorry I couldn't look after Harry before now." I started crying. I had bottled these emotions up since James' death. James was shocked but hugged me tightly and tried to comfort me. His scent was familiar and put me at ease. I could tell he hadn't recognised me yet. He seemed preoccupied with something else. A question crossed my mind, if James is here then is Lily alive as well? Flitwick seemed to be as curious as I was.

"Is Lily alive as well James?" He nodded but he seemed so lost. Tears were silently falling down his cheeks. It was my turn to comfort him now. I hugged him and whispered a reassuring message in his ear,

"We will find her James, but you're exhausted. Come on, you are staying in my room tonight and tomorrow we will search the castle and grounds for her." A small smile lit his face. I grabbed his hand and led him to my chambers.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy the story so far. Please read and review and remember that I don't own most of the Characters. They belong to J.. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: ****Gryffindor Tower and Lupin's chambers**

Lily's Pov

The quietness of the corridor unnerved me. The portraits were staring at me. They were whispering excitedly. One or two of them would bow and say hello. I walked towards a large portrait. It was a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. She was gossiping with Violet. They suddenly turned towards me. Violet spoke first.

"You look familiar. What's your name dear?"

"Lily Potter. I used to be a student here." The fat lady frowned.

"That's not possible. You are meant to be dead."

"I've got a job to do. That's why I'm alive. Have you seen my husband?" Violet and the fat lady shook their heads. I shrugged and was about to leave when a red haired boy strode towards me. There was a head boy badge on his Hogwarts robes.

"Have you forgotten the password. It's Fortuna Major." The fat lady swung open to let us in.

The common room hadn't changed since I was a student at Hogwarts. The head boy shook my hand and introduced himself as Percy Weasley. I smiled as I tried to come up with an explanation. All of a sudden two red haired boys surrounded us.

"Hey Percy, what are you doing in the common room alone with a girl student. I'm sure Penelope will not be happy with that."

"Yeah, she will think you're cheating on her. You are aren't you," the other red boy said accusingly. Percy had gone bright red. I had to defend him. After all he had just helped me.

"No, he was showing me around. I'm new see, and I didn't know the password."

"We didn't see you get sorted," the twins chorused.

"That's because I only just arrived and I was sorted in Dumbledore's office. Now say sorry to Percy." I glared at them until they apologised. They soon left us alone.

"What is your name?"

"It's Lily," I was thinking quickly of a surname I could use instead of my own, "Lily Lupin."

"Are you related to Professor Lupin," he asked his eyes lighting up curiously.

" Yeah, he is my third cousin, once removed." Lying was hard, but Percy believed my lame story. I turned to the girls dormitories climbed up the stairs to try to find an unused bed.

James' Pov

Lupin was leading me up three floors. I was panting as I reached his classroom. It was spacious and dark. The desks were lined up neatly and the chalk board at the front was clean. I was staring gob smacked. Lupin was leaning up against the desk at the front. He was rubbing his forehead as if he had a stubborn head ache. He was about to open his mouth when he heard a knocking on the door. A silky smooth voice was demanding that Lupin open the door. He walked towards the door and opened it. Snape entered the room. He glared at both me and Lupin.

"Here is your goblet of potion. Remember not to add sugar. I will bring you another goblet full tomorrow."

"Thank you Severus. Don't worry I won't add sugar to the potion." Severus left. Lupin was about to drink the potion in the smoking goblet, when I shouted at him to stop.

"Lupin, you must not drink that potion. Snape hates you and wants to poison you."

"No, James, Severus would not poison me without losing his job. Besides this potion is to help me with my transformation. It allows me to keep my mind at the full moon." He swallowed the potion with a shudder.

"Taste bad?" I asked a small smile lighting my face.

"Yes Prongs." I was shocked. Lupin called me by my nickname. "You don't recognise me do you?" His puzzled expression made me feel bad. This guy recognised me but I couldn't remember this guy's first name. He seemed so familiar. Hang on, he has tawny hair, a scared face and amber eyes. His surname was Lupin and wasn't he just talking about transformations and the full moon. I suddenly realised who the professor was.

"Remus, congratulations for becoming the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm sorry I didn't recognise you, but I was too worried about Lily."

" Thank you so much Prongs." He started crying. I thought he was upset until I saw the smile on his face. He got up from the desk and climbed the staircase towards his room. I followed him.

The room was small but still comfortable. There was a bookshelf crammed with books. There were muggle books along side wizard books. A book was on the bed side table. I grabbed it. It was a textbook, "Fantastic Beasts and where to find them". A bookmark was placed in the section to do with Boggarts. I turned around to see Remus conjure a bed for me to sleep in. He then tapped his wand on his kettle. Steam was coming out of it. He grabbed two mugs and two tea bags. He soon passed me a steaming cup of tea. I drank it slowly as my eyes continued to wander around the room. Remus still had a gramophone. It was placed on the table, next to a pile of jazz records. The walls were gray and the floor was made of stone. His wardrobe was half empty. Remus excused himself as he went to the bathroom. Remus had never liked unchanging in the same room, yet he allowed us to be with him when he was naked after a transformation. He soon came out wearing only a T-shirt and boxers. He climbed into bed. I could tell he was exhausted. The shadows under his eyes were pronounced. As soon as his head hit the pillow , he fell asleep. I stripped to my boxers climbed into bed and slept wondering what would happen tomorrow and where Lily was. Little did I know, she was only a few floors up in an unusual bed wondering where I was.

**Thanks for reading. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't written in a while but, the last few weeks have been crazy. I've found out what I got in my January modules for my A2, turned 18 and been sick with tonsillitis. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Letters and quotes will be in italics. **

**Chapter 5: ****The Boggart and the meetings**

Lily's Pov

I was confused when I found myself in a four poster bed. I looked around the room I had found last night. I had searched in the seventh years' chambers but, there was no spare beds. I looked in all the rooms. Only the third years had a spare bed. This was where I had dragged myself to last night. I found a set of Hogwarts robes next to the bed. A note was attached to it. The script was familiar and comforting. The house elves must have found me here last night. Dumbledore wanted to see me this morning. I suddenly heard a rustling from the bed next to mine. A bushy haired girl was climbing out of the bed. She grabbed her pink nightgown and headed towards the bathroom. I climbed out of the warm bed. I was changing quietly when a girl suddenly spoke.

"Who are you?" she asked while rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm Lily, Lily Lupin." I offered my hand for her to shake.

"I'm Parvati, by the way are you related to Professor Lupin?" She eyed me curiously as she shook her dark tresses out of her face.

"Yeah, we're distant cousins." I was still surprised at how easy it was to lie to everyone. I bid goodbye and decided to walk to Professor Dumbledore's office.

James' Pov

I was shocked when I found myself soaked in my bed. No, I did not have a nightmare, nor did I wet myself. Remus thought it would be amusing to throw water on me to wake me up. Apparently he tried shaking me, shouting in my ears and even pulling the covers off my bed. But still I slept on. He looked exhausted. The shadows under his eyes were getting darker and he was still yawning as I got changed. He had got up at 6 o'clock to finish planning for today's lessons. He was wearing dark navy robes today and they were very shabby.

"Come on Prongs we don't have all morning to get breakfast." He smiled as he said this.

"Do we have to sit near Snape today?"

"Dumbledore thinks it would be best to sit near Flitwick or McGonagall. Snape is already in a bad mood with you over your entrance and Dumbledore doesn't want to run the risk that Snape will refuse to make the wolvesbane potion for me." He seemed a little excited as we walked towards the great hall.

As we entered Snape glared at both me and Remus. Remus was trying hard to ignore it and turned towards Professor McGonagall.

"Morning Professor, have Fred and George been losing house points for Gryffindor again?" He asked a smile plastered on his face.

"Now Remus, you know that I am no longer your Professor so will you please call me Minerva. As for Fred and George, yes they have lost some points. Filch caught them in the dungeons last night. They were planning to plant some slime and stink bombs down there. They're almost as bad as you guys were when you were students. Remus, I hope you have not been giving them prank ideas."

"No Minerva. That part of me belongs in the past. I now have to discipline students if they misbehave at least more effectively then when I was a prefect. Besides if I did tell anyone, I wouldn't tell the Weasley twins, they are already giving us a run for our money. By the way, where is Professor Dumbledore?" Flitwick turned towards us. His eyes were sparkling as he explained.

"Apparently, a girl was found in the Gryffindor dormitory last night. She had not been seen in the castle before. The house elves informed Professor Dumbledore and he know wants to talk to her. The house elves thought that Sirius Black had sneaked into the castle disguised as a girl. She seemed to have found a way past the dementors." Remus had shuddered when Sirius' name had been mentioned. He looked a little sick to his stomach. We both sat down as the plates filled with food.

Lily's Pov

Dumbledore stared at me as I entered his office. He nodded towards the chair in front of his desk. I took a seat.

"Who are you?" He asked, his bright blue eyes were sparkling.

"I'm Lily Potter. I am meant to be dead but I am back to fulfil a mission. Do you know where my husband is?" I started crying. I had no idea where my husband was or if he was hurt.

"It's a good thing I know where your husband is. Don't worry, he is safe and should be eating his breakfast at this moment in time. However, I still have a few questions. How did you get into the Gryffindor common room?"

"The head boy told me the password. He thought I was a student and had forgotten the password. Also, I came up with an alias so that I wouldn't seem so unusual."

"And what is this alias you have come up with?" he asked.

"My name is Lily Lupin. I'm a distant cousin of Professor Lupin and have just moved to Britain from France. I have been home schooled but, have convinced my parents to allow me to attend Hogwarts for my final year. Well no one has been told all of this but, it means I won't have as many awkward questions to answer."

"That is an excellent story and I will inform the Professors of your true identity. It will be wise for you to remain as a student until you complete your mission. Is there any chance you could tell me what the mission is?"

"Sorry sir but, I can't. In fact I don't really know what it is myself."

"Right, come with me. We have got to explain to the whole school about your appearance and get you a seventh year timetable. Your son attends here as well. He is in his third year." We were almost running as we entered the great hall.

James' Pov

Oh my god! Lily is with Professor Dumbledore. She looks a little scared. I wave frantically at her. She sees me waving and waves back. Dumbledore steers her towards the Gryffindor table. She sits next to a red haired man with horn rimmed glasses. She is dressed in Hogwarts robes. Remus nudges me as Dumbledore starts talking. Remus is staring at Dumbledore intently. His eyes never left the back of Dumbledore's head. His eyes suddenly widen and he sighs. He suddenly relaxes in the back of his chair.

"Professors, students, we have a new student from France. Her name is Lily Lupin. If you really want to know, she is a distant cousin of Professor Lupin. She will be studying here for her final year. I hope you all make her feel welcome." I could hear everyone gossiping. Remus seemed uninterested in the gossip. He had turned his attention to the mug of hot chocolate that was in front of him.

"You freaked me out a little Remus when you wouldn't stop staring at Dumbledore's head."

"Sorry but, I was busy reading his mind. He seemed to think it was important that I knew some of the story before he told the whole school that I have a distant cousin called Lily. It would have looked strange if I was unaware of the existence of her." He stood up, dusted his robes down and exited the hall. I followed him.

Lily's Pov

Everyone had stared at me as I entered the hall. I felt reassured when I saw James at the staff table. He seemed happy to see me. Sadly, he soon left and was accompanied by a man in shabby robes. I still felt the whole hall stare at me as I sat at the Gryffindor table. Percy was busy talking to me but, I was too distracted in my own thoughts. The breakfast was delicious and I dug in rapidly. Soon everyone started leaving to get to lessons. Percy passed me my timetable. There was a little note attached. I grabbed the note and quickly read it.

_Dear Lily,_

_I hope you find this letter useful. Today you will be off timetable. You may spend your lessons this morning in the library find out about what has happened since you died. This afternoon however, you will join a third year Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. This will give you an opportunity to see your husband. I will inform Professor Lupin of your attendance. Please attend as I am sure you struggled with boggarts when you were at Hogwarts before._

_From Professor Dumbledore._

_P.S. You will find a trunk near the bed you slept in. Inside are new clothes, schoolbooks and your old wand. I hope you find it useful._

I soon found myself at the foot of the bed. I examined the new clothes and spellbooks. I finally grabbed my wand and headed towards the library. I spent the whole morning reading the history books. My stomach twisted as I read that Sirius Black murdered 13 people with one curse. I also saw my son's name in many of the books. Voldemort couldn't kill Harry. I wished I could see him. I smiled when I read about a recent invention. I felt happy that there was finally a way for a werewolf to keep their mind on the full moon. This thought reminded me of Remus, how we had hurt him so badly yet he had been so trustworthy. I missed his reassuring presence and his advice. He was wise beyond his years when he was a student at Hogwarts. Where was he now? Was he safe and Happy? My thoughts vanished as I saw the shabby Professor enter. He quickly talked to Madame Pince. He soon thanked her and went towards the restricted section. He soon returned, his arms laden with books. He sat across from me. He had tawny hair, several scars on his face and amber eyes. His smile was kind. I couldn't help but look at the books that were in front of him. Many of them were about werewolves. He however, was looking at a book about boggarts. I shuddered as I remembered the last time I tried to fight a boggart. He saw me shudder.

"You remembering the last time you tried to fight a boggart. If I remember correctly you had to get me and James to be with you before you would attempt to fight it. It's alright, everyone gets scared even James." He smiled.

"What's James scared of then?" I asked, a dangerous grin lighting up my face.

"Being rejected by you again," he replied, "If Dumbledore has told me correctly then I will see you in my lesson this afternoon. I hope to see you then." He collected the books and bid me goodbye. I was strangely looking forward to the boggart lesson, normally I would dread them but, with this kind professor I didn't feel as nervous. I put my books away and prepared for the next lesson.

James' Pov

Remus had been gone for 30 minutes when he suddenly returned. His arms were filled with books on werewolves. Remus had always been curious since he was a student at Hogwarts. Since my death that curiosity remained. He wanted to learn as much as he could about his species. He suddenly explained that Lily would be in our lesson this afternoon. Harry would also be in that class. He gave me the important job of being his assistant. We went to the staff room to make sure that no one had got rid of the boggart. We suddenly returned to our office and ate our lunch. Remus was picking at his food, a green tinge lighting up his face. I could tell he was more nervous than normal. It wasn't the full moon till Saturday.

"What's wrong Moony?" I asked. I was concerned about him.

"James, this will be the first time I have talked to your son properly since he was a baby. He doesn't even though that I know you and Lily and I am about to teach him about boggarts. It should be you doing this not me." I hugged him tightly trying to reassure him. He relaxed at the touch. He got up, grabbed his brief case and left the room.

The room was strangely quiet without Moony. I knew he had a lot on his mind. He often went on solitary walks when he was angry or upset. The lesson would start in 10 minutes. I decided to check if the desks were clean. I could hear people talking. Some were still talking about the new girl. Others were talking about what Professor Lupin had planned for their next lesson. The bell rang to signal that it was 5 minutes till lessons started. A bushy haired girl walked in. Her hair was brown and she had large front teeth. She sat at a desk and grabbed her textbook out of her bag. I could see that it was crammed with many books. Other students started walking into the classroom. The last to enter were two boys and Lily. One of the boys had ginger hair, was very tall and freckled. The second boy was smaller than the ginger. He had messy jet black hair and emerald green eyes. Oh my god! It was Harry. I wished I could run up and hug my wife and son. Remus suddenly walked in. He seemed a lot more relaxed.

"_Good afternoon, would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will only need your wands."_

Everyone followed his instructions. He suddenly led us out of the classroom.

Lily's Pov

I was so happy that Ron and Harry wanted to help me to my lesson. I explained the situation and they were glad they could help. I saw them at lunch. We suddenly saw the professor deal with Peeves. He kept on singing _"Loony, loopy Lupin"_, the song that was reserved for Remus. A spell later and Peeves had gone. We headed towards the staff room. Lupin opened the door, when suddenly a hooked nosed, greasy haired man went to exit the room. Oh my god! It was Severus. Since my death, it seemed as if Snape had gotten ruder. He was insulting a boy called Neville. He soon left. Lupin seemed to realise that Neville lacked confidence and insisted on Neville being the first to deal with the boggart. Neville's boggart turned into Snape. He soon had it dressed in women's clothing and everyone burst into laughter. Lupin then beckoned me over. The boggart suddenly changed into a acid green dragon. I was terrified. I suddenly had the image of baby Harry in my head. Of course why don't I dress the dragon like a baby. I would give it a dummy, a nappy and a head dress.

"_Riddikulus". _Everyone started laughing at the sight of a dragon dressed like a baby boy. Many people had a go dealing with the boggart. Lupin, however, jumped in Harry's way when he was about to fight the boggart . The boggart turned into a silvery orb. It was the full moon. Why did Lupin stop Harry taking down the boggart? He dismissed the class apart from me. He looked like he wanted to explain something. I know I wanted some explanations and I wasn't about to leave until I got them.

**I hope you enjoyed this really long chapter. Thanks for all the story alerts, favourite stories and review. Please continue reading and reviewing. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I Hope you are all enjoying this story. I am finding this story a lot more easier to write than 'Sirius what are you doing in Forks' I'm also thinking about writing a time turner accident fic and a Doctor Who and Harry Potter crossover fic. I would like any suggestions on who should be travelling and to what time period. If you have any good suggestions for the time turner fic then will you please review with your suggestions. Also review if you are enjoying this story. Thanks for the reviews story alerts and favourite stories. By the way guys there is going to be hints of male/male slash. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6:****Answers and a lot more questions**

Remus' Pov

Both Lily and James were looking at me. Lily's glare was unforgiving. I knew what she wanted to ask. James suddenly cleared his throat.

"Remus, why did you stop Harry from fighting that boggart?" James looked at me puzzled.

"I thought that when Harry would fight the boggart it would turn into Lord Voldemort. I didn't want to scare the other students. Most of the students would panic." I suddenly noticed that James had wrapped his arm around Lily. She was still shaken and silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"Reme, it looked like the boggart was turning into a dementor. When has my baby been near a dementor?" She asked angrily. Her emerald green eyes were sparkling.

"A dementor searched the Hogwarts Express for Sirius Black," I suddenly started crying, my voice caught in my throat. I took a deep breath. "I happened to be in the same compartment as Harry. The full moon was the night before and I slept as the journey continued. I suddenly felt cold and I could suddenly see foggy images. I heard my screams from the night I was bitten. I awoke and suddenly noticed that Harry had fallen from his seat. I told the dementor that Black was not in the compartment but it would not leave. I sent out a patronus and the dementor left. Harry heard Lily screaming." James saw me crying.

"Thank you, for saving my son's life." He hugged me tightly.

I turned my back to them trying to keep my breathing steady. James knew why I was so upset. If anyone mentioned Black I would end up crying or getting angry. When we were at Hogwarts we spent so much time together. I knew I was gay from the age of 14. It had taken Sirius a lot longer to realise that he was falling in love with me. It wasn't until the accident that Sirius realised he was bisexual and deeply in love. The night after the accident, Sirius showed up at the hospital wing with a bouquet of red roses. He sat beside me, apologised and explained why he nearly killed Snape. Sirius believed that Snape had a hunch about what I was. He wanted to scare him away. However, he had revealed my secret to the one person I never wanted to know. I had asked Sirius to leave but he refused. I remember seeing tears fall down his cheeks. His eyes were going puffy. He confessed that he loved me and begged for my forgiveness. It took me six months to forgive him. I now wished I hadn't. My heart was still broken in pieces from when he betrayed James and Lily. I could never forgive myself for falling in love with Sirius Black. I needed to get out of this office and away from Prongs and Lily.

"You two can stay here for tonight."

"Where are you going, Moony?" James asked.

"Somewhere where I can think and forget." I turned and left the office.

Sirius' Pov

I am so hungry. Crookshanks had left to find the rat. Therefore I was left alone. I was depressed. Ever since I escaped from Azkaban I had only seen Harry. I desperately wanted to see Remus and beg him for forgiveness. I couldn't believe that I considered Remus to be the traitor. After we left Hogwarts we didn't see each other as much as we would have wanted. Dumbledore sent us on missions regularly. When Remus returned from these, he would often crawl straight into bed and sleep. These missions and his transformations left him constantly tired and in a bad mood. We started drifting apart and became suspicious of each other. I hated that.

I suddenly heard the sound of footsteps. Someone was climbing upstairs. Only Lily knew I was here. I quickly transformed into a black dog. I was surprised to see that it wasn't Lily. It was a man that walked into the room. He was tall with tawny hair. There were gray streaks in it. There were also lines on his face. It was his eyes that kept my attention. They were amber. It looked like this man had been crying recently. I walked towards him. His eyes flashed dangerously. He looked revolted at the sight at me.

"What are you doing here, Black, trying to hide away from the dementors." He stated venomously. He suddenly started crying. I suddenly changed back to human and embraced him. He wrestled me off him. "Leave me alone you traitor." I froze. He looked so hurt. I was hurting him. I heard him sob louder. He suddenly crawled into the dusty four-poster bed that was in the centre of the dark room. I had recognised the man as soon as he entered. It was Remus. I crawled into bed with Remus. He squirmed away from me.

"Moony, we need to talk." Remus ignored me. He suddenly shivered. I moved towards him and hugged him tightly before he could wrestle free. "I'm so sorry. I should have told you about the change of plan."

"What change of plan?" he asked.

"I convinced James and Lily to swap secret keeper. I thought that Voldemort would never suspect that I was not the secret keeper. Peter was the secret keeper. On the night James and Lily died, I went to check on Peter. There was no evidence of a fight or struggle. I went to their house in Godric's Hollow. I saw their dead bodies. I had nightmares about it in Azkaban. I went after Peter to kill him but he escaped as a rat."

"Why didn't you, Lily or James tell me about the swap?"

"Because we believed that you were the spy." Lily answered.

"We were worried about you Remus so me and Lily decided to follow you, I hope you don't mind." James added. Oh my God!! James was alive as well. I couldn't help but smile. I then noticed that Remus was taking in my scent. He soon relaxed in my arms. I kissed the top of his head. He was nodding off. His grip on me was tightening, but I didn't mind.

"We will leave you two alone." James whispered suggestively.

Remus' Pov

When I awoke the next morning, I felt something in my arms. It was Sirius. I suddenly remembered the events of last night. Sirius was not the traitor. I had felt the best I had felt in 12 years this morning. My lover had slept in my arms and he was innocent. I shook Sirius awake.

"Sirius, wake up. I've got to ask you something."

"But, I'm still sleepy." he responded.

"Sirius, this is very important. Where is Wormtail?" I asked still shaking him.

"Well, he was in the Gryffindor third year boy's dormitory. However, he might have run away. You see I have found a way of communicating with a cat. I send it of to find Peter and bring him to me. So far Crookshanks has not been successful."

"Honey, I've got to go. Lessons will soon begin and I'm teaching first thing." I dragged him out of the bed and embraced him. He kissed me on the lips. I couldn't help but smile, even with Fred and George Weasley, the modern day equivalent of the Marauders, in my first lesson.

"Moony?"

"Yes, Padfoot?"

"It's the full moon tomorrow night. Do you want to spend it here with me?" He asked unsure of himself.

"Of course." I was looking forward to this full moon and the chance to spend more time with Sirius. I would help him prove his innocence but how. It was this that was in mind as I entered the castle.

**I hope you enjoyed this. Please read and review. Remember if you do have any ideas for a time turner accident fic please review with those ideas. I might write a fanfiction for you. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't reviewed in a while. I have been having a bit of writer's block. I hope you are enjoying this story. Thanks for the reviews. This chapter will be more focused on Lily and Remus. I hope you enjoy. By the way thanks for the recommendations for a time turner fic but I'm not such a big fan of Dobby or Draco. I would still like to hear some more ideas though.**

**Chapter 7:****Seventh Years and Full Moons**

Remus' Pov

People were busy eating breakfast when I entered the Great Hall. James was talking to Minerva. Most of the students stared at me as I entered the room. I ignored the stares and the whispers. Professor Snape glared at me as I took the seat next to him.

"Severus can I collect the potion after breakfast." Severus nodded his eyes locked with a death glare. I sighed with relief, one I didn't want to do was transform without being under the influence of the wolvesbane potion. I grabbed the sausages and bacon and quickly wolfed them down. I needed all the strength I could get for tonight. The bell suddenly rang for lessons. James followed me as we took the stairs to my classroom.

The Fifth years were strangely quiet as we entered the classroom. I felt a bit apprehensive. I had decided against pushing the subject of werewolves to the last minute with this class. James noticed I was nervous and decided to introduce the topic for me.

"Today, we will be learning about werewolves as it is a commonly mentioned topic in OWLs examinations. Can anyone tell me how to identify a werewolf?" Angelina Johnson put her hand up as well as Fred and George. Most of the class looked clueless. I was suddenly composed and asked George to answer.

"Well they have some slightly different features to true wolves. They have different pupils, a different shape snout and a tufted tail."

"Yes, that's three signs to identify werewolves. 10 points to Gryffindor. Can anyone tell me how you can kill werewolves?" I hoped no one knew. Unfortunately someone did. Fred Weasley put his hand up.

"Silver and wolvesbane are normally used. Silver causes werewolves to be burnt but, if it enters the bloodstream it can cause a werewolf to be poisoned. Wolvesbane if in high concentrations near a werewolf can be unpleasant. This is because of their highly developed sense of smell. It can also harm them if the touch the plant directly."

"Another 10 points to Gryffindor. Know you will each write an essay on identifying and harming werewolves. Use the section from page 394 to help you write the essay. I want a foot and a half on the subject for the next lesson. Fred and George can me and James have a word with you. Class dismissed." The rest of the class left mumbling about the essay.

"Why do you know so much about werewolves?" James asked puzzled.

"Well we decided to look ahead and see if any of the topics were interesting."

"And we were bored with studying Hinkypunks. So we decided to read about werewolves."

"It's a lot more interesting. We also looked at dementors as well." I couldn't help but ask one more question.

"Why aren't you causing trouble in my lessons. I've heard from McGonagall and Flitwick about how you like to plan pranks in their lessons. Yet in my lessons you always pay full attention."

"Well you see, your lessons are normally interesting and we are usually kept so busy that we don't have time to plan pranks."

"You best be off then, after all we don't want you to be late." The twins smiled as they left.

"They seem like a real laugh Remus"

"Your right Prongs, they are a real laugh."

Lily's Pov

Hermione, Lavender and Parvati didn't mind me staying in their dorm. We had gossiped last night after I returned from the Shrieking Shack. Both Lavender and Parvati were obsessed with divination. Hermione agreed with me when we both said that the subject seems wooly. They were curious about what life had been like in France. I had to lie between my teeth. I tried to remember everything Remus used to stay about his childhood in France. Hermione stared at me with a look in her eyes that told me she didn't buy my story. Both Lavender and Parvati did however. Hermione suddenly dragged me to the bathroom.

"You have never lived in France, have you?" She asked, a smug look on her face.

"Okay, I'll tell you the truth, however you must promise not to tell anyone else."

"I promise."

"My real name is Lily Potter not Lily Lupin. I died in 1981. Me and my husband have both come back but we don't know why. He is Professor Lupin's assistant. Your right I have never lived in France but I do know someone who did. I'm sorry for lying but how do you explain that you have died but now you are alive. You can't." I starting crying. Hermione hugged me tightly. I mopped the tears away from my eyes and smiled a weak smile. I soon turned to leave, I had to get to breakfast to find Percy.

The Great Hall was nearly full when I entered it. I smiled as Remus entered the Hall. He smiled back at me. I wondered what happened between him and Sirius last night. Remus was busy talking to Severus but about what? Percy said he would escort me to lessons with Penelope, a Ravenclaw. I finished my toast quickly and headed to Charms with the others.

Professor Flitwick hadn't changed since I had left Hogwarts. He was still as kind as ever. The class was busy practicing non-verbal charms. Flitwick decided to talk to me quietly as I could do this easily.

"So Lily, how is it being a student here again."

"It's nice. I wonder how James is dealing with being a Professor's assistant? I do miss him and the others."

"Are the other seventh years treating you nicely."

"Percy is being really friendly even though his brothers are teasing him. I think I would have been friends with him if he was my age." The bell soon rang for the next lesson. Great potions. Snape seemed in a bad mood when we entered the classroom. He seemed to cheer up as he smiled at me. We were given the task to start brewing polyjuice potion in pairs. I was paired with Penelope. I read the instructions and then started writing a timetable for brewing the potion. We both followed the instructions and no one spoke in the entire lesson. The bell soon rang and Penelope and I cleaned up. Severus soon asked to have a quick word with me.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine Sev. Is that all you wanted to say?" I asked.

"You have Defence Against the Dark Arts next. Will you give this potion to Lupin. He seemed to forget to pick this up after breakfast." Sev passed me a steaming goblet. It was steaming slightly. I took the goblet quickly and rushed to my next class.

Most of the class was in the class when I entered it. I placed the goblet on Remus' desk and quickly sat down. He smiled as I sat down. James grinned at me. The lesson was on Dementors. I couldn't concentrate on the lesson. Remus was peaky and the shadows underneath his eyes were pronounced. He also seemed distracted. It was the full moon tonight. His lesson was apparently not as exciting as normal. James took control of most of the lesson. Remus sat back and took his potion. It seemed that the potion tasted foul as Remus' face screwed up as he swallowed. I took notes as I didn't want to cause any trouble over this Full Moon. It was getting hard to pretend to be a student when I knew most of the topics. I was getting bored in lessons. Perhaps I should talk to Dumbledore to swap lessons. Perhaps I was distracted because of what was going to happen tonight. Remus would become a blood thirsty monster incapable of human thoughts. He would lose his mind. He would also be in pain. I put my hand up and asked to be excused. Remus understood and granted me permission. This was the last lesson of the day. I headed straight to the dorm, got on the bed and cried myself to sleep, unaware that Remus would not lose his mind.

Remus' Pov

I could feel the moon's pull on me as I was teaching the seventh years. Lily seemed as distracted as I was. I was lucky Severus passed on the potion to her to give to me. I didn't want to lose my self-control tonight. I was lucky the lesson finished before moonrise. Lily left the lesson before the end. She was the only student aware of what would happen to me tonight. The bell rang and James passed me my cloak. James had decided that he would spend time with Lily. He thought that me and Sirius had some catching to do. I was very thankful. I rushed out of the castle before many of the students were heading to the Great Hall for dinner.

The Shrieking Shack was quiet as I entered. Sirius was napping in the bed. I still had two hours till moon rise. I climbed in and snuggled up to Sirius taking in his musky scent. He turned to smile at me. He started blushing slightly. He seemed to have become shy since Azkaban. I leaned in towards his lips. He held his breath. My lips met his. He responded by deepening the kiss. My head was spinning as his tongue probed for entrance. I allowed him in. This was better than the guilty dreams I had since Lily and James' deaths. Sirius was becoming more confident after every kiss, touch and bite. I was holding back my growls. I still felt a bit self-conscious. I soon fell the pull strengthen. My head was aching. I crawled out of bed. Sirius looked at me, a look of concern on his face. My body felt on fire. My bones were breaking and reforming. Fur was pushing through my skin. I was fully aware of the change due to the potion. Before the potion, I would feel my bones break but I was unaware of the reforming and fur growth. I hated the pain, but it was better to be aware of it and keep my mind, than to be unaware of most of it and not keep control. Sirius transformed along side me. He licked a spot behind my ear than Moony responded well to. Sirius was unaware that I had kept my mind. It did feel good. I licked Sirius back. I didn't want to remain in the Shack. I pawed at the door. Padfoot was shocked and followed me. We were going to have a real adventure in the forest.

**I hope you enjoyed this. Please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been suffering with writer's block and have been addicted to the latest series of Doctor Who. Matt Smith has done a brilliant job but will never beat the awesome David Tennent. I have also finished my A2 exams and now have to wait till August for the results. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Chapter 8:****The First of many Full Moons**

Sirius' Pov

Moony seemed happy to be out of the shack. I was shocked at how peaceful he seemed tonight. The moonlight was shining on him. He simply wanted to explore the forest. I didn't have to fight him once. He seemed euphoric as he explored the forest. Normally I would be leading him, but tonight he wanted to be the pack leader. He headed towards the pens that held the hippogriffs. They were weary about Moony but he seemed like he wanted to play. I led Moony towards our favourite tree near the lake.

The grounds were empty. Hagrid was in his house and Buckbeak was in the pumpkin patch. Hagrid's pumpkins were massive. Moony lay along side the lake. He licked my nuzzle as he stared at the crystal clear water. The moon was reflected in the water. It was so beautiful. Remus was always beautiful no matter what form he took. I was still confused. Why was Moony not attempting to tear me or himself apart. He was falling asleep. The night air was cool as I watched over the sleeping Moony, determined to protect him from harm.

James' Pov

Minerva told me the password to the Gryffindor common room. I spoke it quietly as the Fat Lady allowed me to enter. A girl was sitting at a desk in the corner. She was surrounded by lots of books. She looked shattered. Her bushy brown hair seemed unkempt and there were dark circles under her eyes. She was willing herself to work on.

"Excuse me, could you fetch Lily down. I really need to see her." The girl jumped when I spoke. She glanced over at me and then rushed to the dormitory. Lily soon walked down. Her eyes were red and puffy. She thanked Hermione and bid her goodnight.

"I won't be returning to the dormitory tonight. Make sure Harry gets up Tomorrow and doesn't do anything stupid with Ron."

"I will Mrs Potter." Hermione replied as she turned straight back to the thick text book beside her.

"So James, where are you going to take me tonight?" I asked, the curiosity distracting me from the thought I had about Remus' transformation.

Remus' Pov

I awoke to Padfoot staring at me. He looked shattered. It seemed as if he was guarding me as I slept. I licked his fur as a sign of appreciation. I would do more, but, It would have to wait until I was human. The air was warming. The giant squid was moving under the lake's surface lazily. I stood up. My muscles were aching but, the last thing I wanted was to transform back outside. Padfoot followed. He really was shattered. I was lucky it was the weekend. We manage to get back to the shack easily. If only I could explain to Padfoot that he was safe to be human around me now. I was in control of the wolf. We snuggled against each other and slept, waiting for moonset.

Lily's Pov

James led me to the seventh floor. We were suddenly along side a tapestry. He walked along it three times. A door suddenly appeared. I grabbed the door handle and entered. The room was massive. There was a bath and a comfy bed in the room. The room was lit in rose lighting. James hugged me tightly as he led me to the warm bath. The water was just right as I entered. James joined me as he started to massage my weary muscles. He took time to ask me how my day was and insisted that it was my treat and I deserved it. I couldn't help but mention how concerned I was about Remus.

"Remus is going to hurt himself tonight and there is nothing I can do to help him." I sobbed as James held onto me tighter.

"Lily, you know that potion that you gave Remus. Well, it helps Remus keep his mind during the transformation. He will feel pain but he won't hurt himself." He rocked me as he spoke reassuringly. I relaxed and thanked James for the lovely treat. We climbed out of the bath, dried ourselves and then climbed into bed. We would talk and make love and everything would get better.

Remus' Pov

Moonset was now. My bones were on fire again. I could hear them breaking and reforming. Padfoot walked towards me licking my ear. When the pain faded, I forced myself onto the dusty four poster bed. Sirius transformed back. He seemed concerned.

"You won't believe how weird you acted last night."

"Let me guess. I slept most the night, first along side the lake shore and then right here. I also wanted to play with hippogriths. Yeah that really is weird." I responded sarcastically. Sirius looked shocked.

"You remembered what happened last night. But, that's not possible. How can you remember what we did last night?"

"Professor Snape has been making me the wolvesbane potion and it allows me to keep my mind when I transform. I keep in control. Sirius thanks for watching over me as I slept. You look shattered. Perhaps we should go back to bed. There is a lot of things I have to thank you for."

"Shouldn't you go back to school. I mean won't Poppy be worried."

"I can look after myself and Poppy respects that. My injuries aren't that bad and can be treated with things in the shack. Besides I want to spend the rest of the day with you and you alone, after all we have a lot of catching up to do." Sirius realised what I meant and started kissing me passionately on the lips. We would end up spending most of the day making love and falling deeper in love. I hope the euphoric feeling after our love making would never end.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.**


End file.
